The Re encounter part 1
by OwO
Summary: Hi, I was basically daydreaming and the story kept playing in my head so i wrote it down. This story has Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi, Akatsuki, and Obito. and i'm still not done yet so if you like it then kudos to you Bye... For now a dark voice said.
1. Chapter 1

**The Re-Encounter 2 years pass**

2 years have past since their last encounter with Sasuke Uchiha. Soon after The fifth Hokage, Lady Tsunade, Assigned and important S-Ranked mission to Sakura Haruno, but before her departure she told Naruto that he must stay behind and not fallow her what so ever.

So here the story begins

"So I've finally caught up with the Akatsuki Before I kill you show your face..!" Sasuke Demanded.

As the mysterious Akatsuki member removed the hat shot pink hair fell to their shoulders, Stunned as he's starring into a pair of emerald eyes. Once she looked at him she fell to her knees and began to cry. Suddenly she stopped, stood up and un-buttoned the top half of the Akatsuki cloak revealing a headband with a gash across the Konoha symbol, along with a silver chained necklace with an Akatsuki ring dangling from it. She began to walk toward him the necklace swaying side to side below the headband. He was stunned; to see her of all people, only a few feet away she grabbed his hand.

"I refuse to fight you, so please come with me I will lead you to him, on one condition once your done take me with you….." she asked as she bowed in front of him.

He turned away.

"Just lead the way." Sasuke demanded.

"Yes, Sir" Sakura said as she started to walk.

Moments later the silence was broken.

"How did you get into the Akatsuki?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I trained under Tsunade-sama. In strength, evasive maneuvers, and medical ninjutsu. Along with a few other Jutsu's I have created." Sakura told him, when she stopped near the edge of and enormous cliff. "Were here Sasuke-kun."

The expression on her face changed she seemed frightened. She completely unbuttoned the cloak and took out a pair of gloves from her pocket, she slipped them on and an enormous amount of chakra formed in her fist she punched the cliff side and it shatters into thousands of pieces revealing an opening.

"Please wait here and stay quite." Sakura whispered.

Before she walked in she preformed a jutsu her hair and clothes changed completely. Her hair was long and flowing held back by a black ribbon, her clothes were black with red Akatsuki clouds the bottom half of her shirt was netted, her skirt went down to her knees. She began walking in.

"Hey, guys where Itachi-kun I've got something for him is."Sakura asked the fellow members.

"What do you need now Sakura-Chan." Itachi asked.

"Ummmm……Well it's not an it, it's a who. It's a handsome young ninja I want you to meet….. K….!" Sakura laughed and smiled sweetly at him.

She ran outside coming in again pulling Sasuke's hand, he stepped forward she held hi arm tightly. Suddenly a figure appeared it was Tobi as Tobi stood there he say Sasuke ready to un-sheath his sword Tobi grabbed her and ran to a safe location were they would not get caught in the cross fire.

"Do you think our plan will work Tobi?"Sakura asked looking up at Tobi.

"I'm not sure just watch to see what falls into place." Tobi said calmly.

After a few hours only one is breathing the other is dead, Sakura goes down to aid Sasuke she kept him breathing.

"Tobi-kun, hurry and take him to the town closest to here."Sakura yelled out.

"Yes Ma'am, is it the spring town."Tobi asked.

"Yes, I'm going to create a diversion, so hurry and run Tobi!!!!" She screamed as she sealed up the opening by crushing the cliff side.

As soon as the got to an Inn, Sakura finished treating Sasuke's wounds. Tobi entered the hot spring with a tray and two cups of steaming hot tea.

"Would you like some Miss Haruno?" Tobi Asked as he handed her a cup.

"Yes, please." She said.

"Sasuke's recovery is progressing very well; He had waked up for a little bit after you had left. He asked were you where, I told him you were relaxing in the spring. Then fell back to sleep."Tobi told her.

"Ok, That's good to hear sighI have a massive head ache those wounds of his were pretty bad took a lot of chakra out of me." Sakura said.

(Moments later)

"Hey who the hell are you this spring is reserved you moron!" Sakura yelled.

"Please Miss Haruno rest I will Take care of this" Tobi said.

"Fine just don't let them know who we are ok?!" Sakura asked.

She turned throwing the cup hearing it smash against his hard head.

"Hey lady what's the big idea throwing the cup at me!!!!!" He yelled out.

"It's been along time Naruto Uzimaki." Sakura said looking at him.

"Do I know you…Wait…SAKURA!!!!!?" Naruto Yelled

"It's ok Tobi leave them There friends and stop staring you damned pervert." Sakura said calmly.

"Hey who is the guy in the mask? Humph." Naruto Asked.

"A Friend just like, you why do you have a problem with my lil Tobi." Sakura said smiling at Tobi.

"Hey what's that?" Naruto asked.

"You mean my necklace, well ummm. Should I Tobi….Should I tell them….Of what's happened and were I've been the past two years." Sakura said.

"Come on tell if you have something say." Naruto said

"Miss Haruno, if you wish to tell them you may we are no longer connected to them, so you may if you feel you can trust them." Tobi said.

"Fine, it's from the Akatsuki." She said looking down at the swirling water.

Naruto and Kakashi look at her completely stunned.

"Oh yah…..Why don't you take off the mask now there's no point in hiding any more right…?" Sakura said looking at Tobi.

"So how did you know Miss Haruno?" Tobi asked giving her a serious look.

"Ever since the Akatsuki came to get me to join you tried to get me to come and I fought back you tried to copy it with the sharningan in your left eye when Kakashi has a sharningan in his right am I correct **Obito**." She explained as he took off the mask.

"You are one of the brightest, Miss Haruno." Obito Complimented.

"You're supposed to be dead Obito!!?" Kakashi said with an odd look on his face.

"Yah well to tell you the truth I faked it..!" Obito Said putting his hand behind his head laughing.

[Later

"The only reason why I was to get into the Akatsuki was because if Naruto went being a Jinchuuriki, he surely be dead now and if Kakashi went it would cause problems for Obito." …. "Please if you with to see Sasuke-kun he's resting in our room ok, He was…part of my S-Ranked mission (to find and bring back Sasuke Uchiha…." Sakura explained.

She turned to the edge of the spring laying here arm on the rocky side. She began to hear foot steps she grabbed a kunai from in her bag on the ground near the edge of the spring, she threw it going in between Naruto and Kakashi, hitting the frame of the door right next to the mysterious figure.

"OBITO!!!!!!" Sakura yelled out, she walked half way out her back facing Naruto, Kakashi, and Obito as he tossed her a dry towel.

"So that's how you talk to old friends?" The mysterious figure said.

"I thought you said he was out cold Obito?" Sakura asked.

"He was Ma'am, he must be feeling better." Obito tried explaining.

"That's ok don't worry." Sakura said calmly.

She turned around and began to walk toward Sasuke, her necklace swing back and forth as she walked. When she walked past Naruto he grabbed her shoulder, her fist started to glow from the chakra building up. She went to punch him and skimmed the side of his head, she stepped closer to him.

"You ever interfere again and I may not miss next time got it?" Sakura threatened

He let go and stepped a few feet away. She continued walking, once she grabbed a robe and tied the belt tightly around her waist. She stood right in front of him lifted her arm and tried to hit the back of his neck, she missed he grabbed both arms in his hand holding her a foot off the ground, she pulled up and kicked the back of his neck making him fall unconscious. Once she was back on the ground she grabbed him before he hit the ground.

"Please relax and enjoy your time here,sigh you should have stayed in bed and rested and then I wouldn't have to hurt you and in such a weak state." Sakura said picking him up. "I'll put him into bed and come back so we can catch up ok….Naruto, Kakashi how does that sound?"

As she left Naruto and Kakashi were completely shocked at what she did to Sasuke. Once she got back she stepped into the spring and looked up at the starry night sky.

"Miss…Haruno you seem tired." Obito asked.

"yawn Yes quite." Sakura replied, she rested her head on her arm.

"Miss Haruno, Miss Haruno,sigh she fell asleep again." Obito said as she stood up.

"I'm ok, I'm going to bed good night every one." she said.

"Miss tonight, will you be going or not?" Obito asked her as she opened the door.

"I'm not sure yet..." She said calmly.

After Sakura left Obito, Kakashi, and Naruto were still in the hot spring.

"She's really sweet and quite the fighter, who's her teacher?" Obito asked.

"Tsunade one of the Sanin and now the Godaime." Kakashi replied.

"Really wow a lot has happened while I was gone." Obito said.

[Later

On their way to there rooms (turns out that their rooms were right next to each other) Obito entered the room Sakura was asleep and Sasuke was out on the balcony with Sakura's necklace in his hand. Obito walked over to Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke, you like Sakura don't you?" Obito asked.

"Who?" Sasuke said as if he didn't know.

"Sakura Haruno that's who." Obito replied. "Naruto seems to like her right, so are you going to do what I think your planning cause if you are then find a good women that you love alright?"

As Obito looked back in the room Sakura wasn't in her bed any more he turned away hoping to hear foot steps, he turned and grabbed her wrist she was holding a bag and large scroll.

POOF!!!!!!!

"Damn a shadow clone……….Hey Sasuke do you like the beach?" Obito asked.

"Sure I guess so….Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Good go wake up Naruto and Kakashi tell them were going to the beach." Obito said.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Re-encounter part 2**

Awhile later after tailing Sakura to the beach shore, they got there only minutes after her when they got there she had her bag and scroll sitting on the shore as she fixed the belt on her swim suite. She began to walk out onto the water, two black glowing ribbons formed extending from her hands then she dove into the water coming up moments later with two glistening orbs full of water the ribbon was swirling inside of the orbs, as they rose into the sky she sat on top then went higher and higher till they stopped. She stood up and then jumped tying the ribbon to her belt in mid-air diving into the water right when she was about to hit the water the ribbon pulled back and she stopped her foot on the surface. Then pulled back up into the air falling again this time she hit the water with her fist all the water began to rise as if a tsunami was the cause of it. She continued doing amazing stunts.

"Here it comes the finally. This technique is one of the reasons why she was chosen to be in the Akatsuki this technique is so complex that…..Not even the sharningan can copy it she created it and is the only one who can do it." Obito explained.

Then the orbs burst into cherry blossoms and she began spinning rapidly the ribbons rapping around her till she stopped spinning and hit the water, coming up seconds later she came up out of the water flipping her hair out of her face. She stood up and looked up at the full moon, and then she disappeared.

"It's not nice to scare your friends like that Sakura….." Obito said turning around.

"So you shouldn't rune the ending." she said the voice was coming from in front of them they turned to face the ocean there she was.

"You guys are way to slow you couldn't tell were I was, I'm really shocked Though Naruto is a moron Sasuke is still weak and well I don't know any excuses for Kakashi and Obito great job for spotting me the instant I left so kudos to you. You're a very good boy Tobi." Sakura said.

She stepped closer to Sasuke.

"Do you know were my necklace is Sasuke-kun? Oh wait right here you guys." Sakura asked him.

She ran over to her stuff and picked up the large scroll ran back up to them opened the scroll and placed her hand down on it a cloud of smoke appeared she swiped her hand through the smoke and pulled out a black surf board every one else did it as well blue for Sasuke, orange and black for Naruto, green for Kakashi, and orange for Obito.

"Hey do these guys even know how to surf……Miss Haruno?" Obito asked Sakura.

"Hey do you guys know how to surf?" Sakura asked.

Naruto and Sasuke looked pretty stupid about it; Kakashi chose to sit and read his book; Obito was already out in the water.

"Don't worry I'll teach you guys ok, and you don't need any jutsu's to do it either, so who's first?" Sakura asked.

"Me, Me, Me, pick me Sakura!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled as he jumped up and down.

"Ok, Naruto your first lets go." Sakura said with a smile on her face.

She grabbed his board and they ran out into the water.

"Ok Naruto here comes a really good wave!!" Sakura said.

They got on the board and swam out into the water going up the wave and coming back down.

"You're doing really good Naruto..." Sakura yelled at from the edge of the water.

Sakura ran over to Sasuke who was sitting on the shore only inches away from his face, he looked up at her his face turned bright red and fell back onto the sand.

"I'm sorry did I startle you, do you want to try, and come on it's going to be fun." She said as she grabbed his arm pulling him off the shore.

Into the cold ocean water as she got on the board she turned trying to get him on he sat down and they pushed out to the water. As they swam further out a large wave arose out of the water they rose with it. Sasuke helled her tightly.

"You can open your eyes now what's wrong are you afraid of getting wet or something?" Sakura said looking back at him.

They slowly started to go down but then started to tilt to the side.

"Oh! Shit we're going to fall!!!!!" Sakura yelled as they began to fall off the wave.

Splash!!!!!!

"Hey Sasuke, Sasuke..!!!!!!!! Wake up, please wake up!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled out tears running down her face falling on to him.

Once he sat up she hugged him as hard as possible till they fell back onto the sandy shore of the beach. He sat up again; she stopped crying and looked up at him.

"You cry to easily Sakura." Sasuke said looking down to her.

"Oh, shut up what do you want?" Sakura turned away trying to be angry.

"What do you say shall we try again….Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure lets try again Sasuke-kun." She replied with a laugh.

"Though this time can I be in front?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure go right ahead." Sakura said.

"Hey Sasuke it's my turn to surf with Sakura; Damn it Sasuke I went through all that trouble of knocking you guys off to surf with her again." Naruto screamed.

Sakura helped Sasuke up and they both punched Naruto on the head for knocking them over, as he lay on the ground whimpering.

"K are you ready to try again Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said sweetly.

So she got on the back of his board and started again she held onto him as tight as she possibly could hoping not to fall off.

"You can open your eyes Sakura-chan." Sasuke said calmly to her.

"Huh…wow you're doing wonderfully, but….." Sakura said proudly

"But, what….what's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"Your to serious about it just calm down its not training just for fun alright….remember if we fall you could try again as many times as you like!!!" Sakura said slipping her hand around his arm he stiffened up again.

[Later

Every one sat on the beach shore; she sat in between Naruto and Obito.

"You know I'm a little bored so let's see how much you've all grown over the years so how about some sparring…I'll put you guys in pairs." Kakashi explained.

Naruto vs. Obito and Sasuke vs. Sakura. (This looks like a fun pair to watch a lil fight in)

While Naruto and Obito came up from sparring Sakura and Sasuke stood up and began to walk down onto the water, Sakura pulled out a pair of gloves that were on the belt of her swimsuit.

"I won't go easy on you Sakura-chan..." Sasuke said building up chakra in his hand getting ready to attack with a Chidori.

"I don't expect any less, though it seems your still a little weak from the battle awhile ago it seems foolish of me don't you think Sasuke-kun." Sakura explained.

"Not at all…, so let's see what those slugs at the Akatsuki taught you." Sasuke replied.

The fight has begun Sakura built up the chakra in the form of a blade along with an orb; Sasuke preformed Chidori and electrocuted the water making it unsafe to walk on. (The rules were to grab the opponent's right arm before the time ran out.) As Sasuke charged at Sakura when she disappeared into the water and came up behind him.

"How did you do that with out being electrocuted?!" Sasuke asked.

"Do you want to know …? Well first I noticed that the chakra building up in your hand was for a chidori and when you hit the water and not me I assumed that you were planning to get once I touched the water so I sent out an electrical charge as well which neutralized the first charge…" Sakura explained.

She finished explaining he began to start up another chidori at her; she was sitting on top of the water her hands in between her legs, she looked up at him.

"Sasuke-kun please don't hurt me, you'll make me cry." Sakura said sweetly to him.

He couldn't tell weather she was crying or not because she was soaked.

Sasuke put out his hand hoping she would grab it with her other hand; the ribbons formed out of no were and attached to the orb that was still floating in the air. She pulled on the ribbon and sat on top of the spinning blue orb she sat there taunting him. He lunged up to her when the orb busted and she was standing on the shore.

"Missed me, missed me now you got to kiss me!!!!!" She taunted.

Sasuke went over to the shore; Sakura backed up as he walked a few steps forward as she stepped back a few more steps she tripped Sasuke ran over and kept her from falling. He let her go, she sat down on the ground laid down and let out a deep breath.

"A medic ninja should take better care of them selves, oh by the way I win." Sasuke said; as he pinned her to the beach she looked up at him.

"Ah…Damn it all….sigh." Sakura screamed.

She tried getting up he was still pinning her down.

"Let me up Sasuke it's over you won you can stop now!!" Sakura yelled.

"No I don't think it's over yet besides a genius ninja like you still hasn't found out yet I'm a little shocked" Sasuke said.

Naruto, Kakashi, and Obito all herd her scream they all started to run over to her.

When…….

Every one stopped, to Sakura time had stopped she had no clue what had happened all she new was that she didn't know where that came from the Sasuke she new was gone and this had come out of a shell of a cold bottled up man.

"Hey Sasuke what the hells up with that why did you kiss her?" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke looked down at her with a some what smirk look on his face; she was speechless and had a face of innocence not knowing what had happened. Sasuke stood up and walked past Naruto who was running over to Sakura Naruto helped her up then something was coming out of the water it was a rope that had wrapped around her tying her arms behind her back pulling her into the water. A ways over she was plunged out of the water and swung around then letting her go flinging her into a stone wall. Four Anbu black ops. Came out of the water she came out of the rubble minutes after Sasuke, Naruto, Obito, and Kakashi were guarding her.

"Get away….get away nowwwwww!!!!" Sakura yelled as she pushed the stones out of the way.

"No, not even you could handle this let us take care of it." Naruto told her.

She stood up and punched him knocking him out. She preformed another jutsu to change her clothes into her usual clothes.

"Now who thinks I can't handle my self." Sakura said pulling the glove over her hand tightly.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Re-encounter (part 3) **

Every one stepped back as she walked past them.

"Sorry to defy any orders but I'm sick of this I'm fishing what I've started so now it's your turn to cause this time I won't lose and I don't need to be saved anymore, even in the Akatsuki I was treated the same way you guys do so back off now you got it!!." Sakura said with an intense sound in her voice.

After an intense battle Sakura won because they retreated.

"Wow that's… huh? Sakura hey, Sakura." Naruto yelled out as she fell to her knee's this time Kakashi caught her.

"She's alright they hit her pretty bad though a good nights rest and some treatment to the more critical wounds and she'll be just fine, it's amazing that she could get rid of four anbu black ops. All on her own I wonder what they taught her in the Akatsuki." Kakashi said.

"Were going to have to take her back to the hotel for some treatment." Obito said.

"Naruto go get Sakura's towel and scroll." Kakashi ordered.

Back at the hotel a medic just left from treating Sakura's wounds. Every one else was sitting in the room next door drinking tea when their door slowly opened and Sakura walked in staggering a little.

"H…hey…what…what happened last….night?" Sakura asked before collapsing. Before hitting the floor every one stood up really fast hoping to catch her Obito kept her up and not opening any of the wounds again.

"Some times I wonder if she ever takes her own advice when it comes to medical treatment." Obito said with a smile across his face.

"Is she going to be ok…?" Naruto asked.

"Yes she'll be just fine she was probably wondering where we all were and how she got those horrible wounds of hers; like I said she needs some more rest then we will leave and be on our way to Konoha." Obito said.

Few days later and a couple towns closer to Konoha it was 11:38pm every one was fast asleep except Sakura who was out on the balcony rail wearing a black tank top with black shorts, messing with the Akatsuki ring hanging on the necklace in her hand. She turned around and jumped onto the balcony floor and began to walk into the room looping the necklace around her wrist as she walked to the room a mysterious shadow followed her the room started to get cold like ice; she spun around while creating a blade the shadow was gone and now behind her a blue ribbon wrapped around her body only a small amount of chakra was pulsing through it. She could have easily broken through instead she waited to see who it was mysterious shadow pulled the ribbon bringing her, to her knees. She couldn't wait breaking the ribbon.

"So were are you going so late at night." It asked.

"Who the hell!!!..." She yelled.

"Don't be so rash you don't want to wake your comrade." It said.

She began throwing punches then stopped, she saw a glimpse of his face she lowered her fists it was Sasuke. He moved closer to her, so close that he could here her heart beating extremely fast she looked into his eyes and then she saw the sharningan then collapsed falling into him. He carried her, to her bed the necklace fell to the ground. Sasuke turned around and accidentally stepped on it he moved his foot, picked it up and set it on the dresser next to her bed. He dimmed the lighting to find his way back to his bed with out waking Naruto, or Sakura, Naruto is quit the sleeper through all that and still fast asleep the jack ass in the dim light on his way to his bed he noticed something in Sakura's bag; he went over and pulled out her Akatsuki cloak a ring fell out of the pocket and on to the floor.

"Hey Sasuke what are you doing up so late at night yawn?" Naruto asked rubbing his eyes. "Isn't that Sakura's bag oO you little snoop I thought you hated her oh no wait not after what you did the other night at the beach." Naruto taunted.

"Shut up you dumb ass I saw her cloak that she still has now and this fell out of the pocket." Sasuke yelled.

"Hey…Shush you'll wake up Sakura." Naruto whispered.

"Stupid I used my sharningan on her she's out cold now." Sasuke said.

"Why……would you do that to her." Naruto asked.

They both sat in the middle of the room the ring sitting in the middle of them just starring at it.

"Who do you think she got it from Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"I really don't know." Sasuke replied.

They paused the creaking of a mattress could be heard, it stopped they turned to see Sakura not in her bad but sitting in between them now.

"Hey what are you…two looking at hmm." Sakura asked.

Sasuke grabbed the ring and they all stood up at once Sakura stared to step near Sasuke he threw the ring to Naruto. She turned around and swiftly appeared a couple feet away from Naruto she lifted her fist's he flinched thinking she would punch him, but she didn't instead she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Could I have y ring back Naruto-kun?" Sakura whispered in his ear.

"How did you know it was your ring?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto was lying on the floor blood dripping down his nose.

"Because I wasn't asleep, all that power and you let your knowledge slowly slip away." Sakura said from behind him now.

"How were you able to avoid the sharningan?" Sasuke questioned.

"I didn't avoid it at all you really do have no clue what has happened to me over the years while in the Akatsuki." Sakura said.

"I don't really know but I know there's got to be a good story behind this ring…right?" Sasuke said.

"Aw what's wrong you look all serious now…..Ok here I'll tell you It's for me to know and for you to find out. And why do you care so much Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Sorry to ruin this precious moment but who the hell did you get it from, oh maybe it's a wedding ring!!!" Naruto yelled.

"What are you kidding yah right like I'd get married that's really funny why would you think that I would get married! Why is there something you want to ask me?!" Sakura laughed.

"Noooo Ummm well I don't know hehehe!" Naruto said stupidly.

Sasuke walked over to his bed and plunged under the covers. Naruto was in a dark corner laughing manically with a horrible grin on his face.

"Since were already up lets go for a stroll maybe a bight to eat or some thing?" Sakura asked.

"Huh yah can we stop to get some ramen while were out I'm starving?" Naruto said rubbing his stomach.

"Sasuke you want to come?" Sakura asked.

Sakura came out of the bathroom in a red and black school girl skirt and black tank top.

"So what do you think Naruto, Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

Naruto sat there trying to keep any blood from dripping out his nose again. Sakura walked over to Sasuke's bed and poked him.

"Sasuke you want to it'll be fun please for me it's not good to bottle up every little emotion." Sakura said trying to pull the covers off him; he let go making her fall back hitting her head on the floor.

"Ah I'm bleeding now." Sakura said blood running down the back of her neck…that hurt..." Sakura said.

"Hey Sakura can I see how you heal since you have that cut on the back of your neck.?" Naruto asked.

"Sure." Sakura said

As her hand started to glow with chakra as she turned around and lifting her hair away from her neck and the scratch she put her hand over it and in a few seconds it was gone, and she wiped away the blood. After leaving and out in some lil' walk in restaurant.

"Wow, this is good!!!!!!" Naruto said with nine empty bowls sitting in front of him on the bar.

"Yah this place is nice they even have sweet dumplings…wow you sure can eat a lot Naruto I'm not even done with my first order, don't worry I'll pay for it all right?" Sakura said with a smile.

This is as far as i got so yah if you like the story sorry i haven't thought of any thing to put after this part WRITERS BLOCK!!!! -- Uchiha-Alchemist


End file.
